Girl: Beneath the Moon
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Ariana Dumbledore doesn't remember anything about her past, she follows all her mothers strict rules and pretends she doesn't exist but she has a heart and a soul and a desire to see the world outside of her backyard. AU after Kendra Dumbledore's death
1. Chapter 1

The moon was full, it's luminescence lit up everything it touched. Beyond the backyard was another house and another back yard, beyond that a stream. Ariana had heard the water many times but under this magnificent moon she could finally see it. She found herself longing walk along the waters edge, but her mother would never allow that.

Ariana Dumbledore couldn't remember the first half of her life. Many times she asked her mother to tell her why but her mother refused each time, finally her mother had forbade asking. She wished her brothers were home from school already, even more she wished she could go to school..

"Ariana come inside now dear, that's enough outside time for you." Her mother called from the back door

"Coming mother." Ariana obediently replied.

With a last longing look at the moon Ariana stood and walked to her waiting mother.

" Mother you don't look well. Have you slept at all?" Ariana asked following her mum into the house.

"I'm just fine dear, you come in and go into your room and maybe I'll be able to relax enough to sleep a bit."

"Mum, I'm not a baby! I follow all your rules I only go outside at night, don't you think you can trust me to come back in without staying up and forcing me to? You're hurting yourself mother, that doesn't help me... I'm...I'm tired mother sorry.." She gave her mother a peck on the cheek and entered her room.

Her room was her personal sanctuary. She had two full walls of books, all of them had been read many times. Every square of inch of wall aside from the shelves and single window was covered in her artwork. She had a desk full of paints and pencils and charcoal and quills and a half finished painting on the easel next to her desk. Ariana had been painting a portrait of her brothers standing together in front of some tropical trees but she had lost her muse. Feeling quite tired she got into her bed, she reached for her diary. Every night she wrote in her diary, secretly she hoped it would help her remember her past. As of yet she remembered absolutely nothing.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"Your brothers will be home today Ariana, I want you to dust the parlor and sweep all the floors before I go pick them up. I can't believe Albus is already finished with Hogwarts! Oh Ariana this may be the last time he's home for a while, Such a clever boy my Albus. He'll travel the world and make it a better place just you wait and see!" Kendra Dumbledore said fondly.

Ariana set about her chores with extra vigor. She was elated, the house was growing unbearable with just her and her mother. She loved her mother, but she wanted someone to do things with her, not just fuss over her constantly. Aberforth would paint with her and teach her all the things he was learning at Hogwarts, he even let her use his wand sometimes. Albus would join her in the moonlight, when he was there her mom didn't make her come in early, they would walk and talk. She would never admit it but Albus was her favorite brother.

Once she was finished with her chores she bid her mother a safe trip and went upstairs to finish the painting of her brothers. It was a long trip to the station so she knew she'd have enough time to finish it before her family arrived. She typically became lost in the world of colors when she painted, but today the sun shining through her window distracted her. Forming a plot she hurriedly put the finishing touches on her painting. Practically running down the stairs she set the painting up in the parlor to be hung once her family was home.

Trepidation filled her as she approached the back door, it had been so long since she had been outside in the sun... She opened the door and stepped out. With a quick look around to make sure no one was watching she allowed herself to step completely into the sun. Closing her eyes she pointed her face to the sun. She felt like a flower her body so longed to be enveloped by the sun and rise unto it.

She stood there for almost half an hour before she realized how much time had passed. Hoping her face wasn't sunburnt she rushed into the house and took a quick bath. Though she rushed she wasn't quite fast enough, she was putting on her newest dress when she heard her mother open the door. It seemed her brothers had spotted her latest painting she heard their tones of excitement. She finished fastening the last buttons on her dress as she walked down the stairs.

Albus saw her first and rushed up to her picking her up in a hug and twirling her around.

"I've missed you Ariana" Albus said his blue eyes twinkling happily.

When he put her down she received the same greeting from Aberforth.

" We were just admiring your art little sister, it's quite nicely done, you've captured my extremely handsome features." Laughed Aberforth after his long hug.

"I've got a nice big supper fixed, let's hang up that glorious painting and go eat shall we? Aberforth, go grab the stool for your sister. Ariana where do you think it should be hung?" asked their mother.

Ariana glanced around the parlor,

"How about above the tapestry, next to the painting of you and father."

Aberforth returned just then and put the stool in the proper place. Climbing up he used a sticking charm on the wall before stepping back and allowing his sister to climb up and place her work of art on the wall. Everyone stepped back and as a family they admired her artwork.

Kendra Dumbledore hadn't been exaggerating, in the dining room a feast awaited the four of them. They hadn't had a feast like since before Miffy had passed away. Miffy had been their families house-elf, in effort to keep Ariana's existence a secret they had decided against finding another house-elf after Miffy died.

All ate their fill, sitting around the table talking and catching up. It seemed much had happened at Hogwarts since the boys returned there in December. Ariana listened closely to all her brothers tales of school, she lived vicariously through their experiences. How she longed to meet other young witches and wizards!

"Ariana I wish you could meet my friend Hody. He reminds me of you... He paints constantly, I've seen him use his wand to paint when muse struck and he was without supplies! Quite talented he is, though your skill surpasses his greatly. I daresay you would find him rather good looking." Aberforth said with a roguish wink to his little sister.

"Aberforth! Stop putting ideas in her head! You know she'll never... Anyway.. On to other matters, did you know Mrs. Bagshot has a nephew? He's supposed to be staying with her through the summer, I believe he's your age Albus. Tomorrow I want you to go over there and meet him. His name is Gerold... No that's not it... Gellert, his name is Gellert. I do believe he's just finished school as well; so you guys should have plenty to talk about."

Albus nodded agreeably. He would make it a point to befriend the lad, it obviously meant a great deal to his mother. Their fathers arrest had been hard on the whole family. Kendra tried her hardest to rejoin high society but without their patriarch it was hard indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Her hair was long and blonde, she was petite but looked strong enough to handle him... Gellert Grindlewald was staying at his Great aunts house for the summer and he was convinced he was in love. Alas the girl he wanted didn't even know he existed. He had only been there for a week but he watched her every night. At first it was just something to do when his insomnia kept him awake but it turned into an obsession.

Several times he had thought he worked up the courage to go and knock on the girls front door but each time he changed his mind as soon as he was outside. Why did she only appear at night? He found himself wondering one night as he lay in his bed and tried to sleep. It was after midnight she was undoubtedly out there in her back yard. He must do something...

He jumped out of bed and put on a respectable looking pair of pajamas. As he tiptoed down the stairs he tried to figure out how he could get her attention. He didn't know what to do until he saw some rather ugly plastic flowers in his Grandmothers sitting room. He picked them up and pulled out his wand, muttering multiple charms under his breath he transformed the plastic flowers completely. They became luminescent drooping purple flowers. Gellert took a deep breath, he could do this!

After half an hour of watching her enjoy her night outside under the moon he finally got the nerve to do what he had planned

"Wingardeum Leviosa" he said moving his wand

Under his control the flowers floated over the fence directly towards the beautiful moon fairy girl. When she saw them drifting lazily towards her she ran to the far side of the yard and crouched down, watching carefully as the flowers continued their approach. They stopped directly in front of her as he planned and hovers there waiting for her.

Shyly she leaned down and smelled the blooms, they smelled lovely. She looked around before grabbing them from the air.

"Is there somebody over there? Show yourself! Or else I'll... I'll..." The girl called out bravely,

Gellert hopped smoothly over the fence. He remained silent as she approached him slowly. She stopped two feet away from him and examined him closely from his shoes to his hair,

"Who are you, why are you in Mrs. Bagshot's yard?" She asked him,

"My name is Gellert Grindlewald, Mrs. Bagshot is my great aunt. I'm visiting from Hungary for the summer." He bowed to the lovely figure in front of him politely.

"Thank you for the flowers. I suppose I should tell you my name?" She said turning very nervous all of a sudden.

"Please tell me your name? I'm sorry, I have been watching you at night and your beauty transfixed me. I had to find a way to meet but I didn't want to frighten you. " Gellert rambled nervously.

"My name is Ariana Dumbledore. You should be sorry, what kind of a man watches the girl next door? Why are you awake anyway?" Ariana asked,

"I have insomnia, I get maybe three hours of sleep a night. I've always been this way as long as I can remember. Why are you awake at this time of night, and for that matter why do I never see you during the day?"

Ariana responded with a frightened look, to Gellerts surprise she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the side yard.

"You're going to get me in trouble!" She said quietly, " I don't know why, but my mother doesn't want anyone to know I exist. I have this problem... I can't control my magic. My mother told me something horrific happened to me but I blocked it out. When my brain created that block it messed with my ability to control my magic. You shouldn't even be near me, I'm dangerous. " Ariana looked forlorn as though she had forgotten all about her affliction.

"You don't seem dangerous Ariana, your a beautiful young women, you should make your own choices. I would like to have a picnic with you tomorrow night, do you think that would be alright? " he asked her hopefully.

"I, I don't know. I hardly know you, why should I trust you. I've already told you too much, after all the time mother took making sure your aunt didn't suspect my existence! We'll have to move again! I can't do this I'm sorry!" Ariana said her voice voice wobbling.

With only a single look into his eyes she ran to her back door and went inside the house leaving him alone. When he was securely back in his bed he replayed every second of their meeting. He knew he was in love now, and it wasn't a ghost. It was a real girl, a hidden girl he thought sadly. He fell asleep with the visualizing her eyes, they were somehow blue and violet at the same time. They haunted his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart pounding madly Ariana rushed up the stairs without making a sound, taking care to step over the creaky top step. Upon closing her bedroom door she realised she hadn't taken a breath since she walked away from the strange boy.

Her mother would be furious. She had to talk to Albus. He was supposed to introduce himself to him the next day. Perhaps he could alter Gellert's memory slightly. She sighed aloud, how could she have revealed everything the first time she was found out!

Something about him just left her flummoxed, she hadn't been able to think straight. How could she have behaved so? Her mother was sure to find out. A noise snapped her out of her reverie, Albus appeared suddenly in front of her door.

" I hope I didn't frighten you sister dear. I'm not entirely adept at apparating most people can do it without making any noise." said Albus, bowing politely

"Just a bit shocked... I was just hoping to talk to you actually Albus. I've... I've been found out. That boy mum was talking about at dinner..." Ariana stuttered.

"Those flowers are quite lovely, I've never seen any like them. He must be a talented wizard. He appears to be sweet on you." laughed Albus.

"I'll thank you not laugh at me right now!" Ariana whisper-yelled. "I just made a fool of myself! Possibly ruined all the effort our mother has put into hiding me. We'll have to move again! And what if he reports me to the Ministry? They'll lock me up in some hospital!"

"Oh dear.. I had thought you would be elated... Don't worry! You know I'm to meet him tomorrow, I'll have a good talk with him. I wouldn't worry about him telling anyone. You made the secret clear enough. He does rather seem to fancy you, all that going on about your radiance." Albus said in a serious tone, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Her heart began to thud again,

"He was quite nice wasn't he? maybe I over reacted. He's sure to think I'm crazy now, wait how did you know that? Were you spying on me Albus?"

"Hardly Ariana I was merely coming outside to talk to you and to my surprise you were dragging a boy across the yard! I only followed and listened to ensure you were safe." he replied galliantly.

Ariana still looked less pleased but she didn't say anything. She felt like a mess. Excited and deflated at the same time.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow then? I don't wish to impair any memories but if I deem it necessary I won't hesitate, I promise you that. Don't let yourself get too wound up over all this. I'm going to bed, sweet dreams little sister." Albus said smiling at his sibling.

"You have my gratitude Albus, goodnight." she said, hugging her brother tightly, "I'll be going to bed as well. See you at lunch."

When he was gone she laid down, still holding the glowing purple flowers Gellert had given to her. She sighed again, of course the first time a boy noticed her she acted completely insane. It was more than likely he thought she was bonkers. She could imagine him sitting on his aunts veranda laughing at the crazy girl next door.

His dark brown eyes softening, the corners his mouth twisted up into charmingly boyish grin... He said he found her beautiful, radiant even! No one outside of her family had ever complimented her so. Her heat beat roughly in her chest as she replayed the evenings events in her mind. After some time she drifted into slumber his deep and dark gaze finding its way into her dreams.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

When she awoke the next day she got dressed in a hurry, rushing down the stairs to find Albus. Instead she found her mother, looking less than pleased waiting at the bottom of the winding staircase. Ariana's heart clenched tightly in her chest, she slowed down as she approached her mothers imposing figure.

"How many times must I tell you not to run in the house Ariana? Please behave like a lady!" the matriarch admonished her youngest child.

"I apologise mother," Ariana said relieved. "... I'm so excited my brothers are home, I was hoping to speak with them before lunch."

"Aberforth is in the parlour. Albus left after breakfast and has sent word he'll not return until dinner. He and Mrs. Bagshot's nephew must be getting along handsomely." stated Mrs. Dumbledore, clearly pleased.

"Oh, lunch will be ready at one, be a dear and tell your brother for me. I told him twelve-thirty earlier." said Kendra walking towards the kitchen.

Ariana slipped into the parlour as her mother disappeared behind the kitchen door. She had been sure her mother has found out about Gellert somehow. She really did need to calm down. Magic was rippling of her in tiny waves. When she walked past the bookshelf all the leafs of parchment quivered announcing her arrival to Aberforth, who was reading a book entitled Wizards Were Wrong.

"Good morning Ana. Did you sleep well?" Aberforth asked, looking concerned.

"I slept fine brother." she replied taking the chair next to his. "What are you reading, I don't recall seeing that one before."

"Professor Binns loaned it to me before he died. It details some of the sillier things the ancient wizards believed." Abe told her, choosing to ignore the strong emotions he could feel his sister emitting.

"Oh no! A professor died! I'm sorry Abe, were you fond of him?" stated Ariana quietly.

"He's still teaching. He passed away in his sleep this February, no one knew until he showed up to class as a ghost. Amy Rivers ran for Professor Dippit. When they found his body they buried it. It is weird all he does is teach now. He doesn't speak outside of class anymore. I wonder what kept him around after death."

"Is it a choice? To stay or not." Ariana asked her brother.

"Some say it is, others say it's a matter of unfinished business. Don't have a personal opinion on the matter. I prefer to think of more pleasant ideas." Aberforth responded smiling.

Ariana had managed to calm herself down. She could feel her body reabsorbing the released magic and slowly she regained control. Taking a deep breath she informed Abe that lunch wasn't until one.

"Will you paint with me Aber dear? I've missed having someone to paint with. I'll bring everything we need down here!" she asked.

When he nodded she walked quickly to the door, remembering to slow down before she stepped into the hall. Painting would keep her mind off her inner turmoil. She needed to be calm, the last thing she needed was her mother questioning her. After last night she knew she would blurt the truth out to just about anyone. Albus would take care of this.

She couldn't help but wonder why he was staying for so long. He himself had told her that the Widow Bagshot was a grumpy old lady who didn't care for visitors, it wasn't like Albus to impose. Unless he had to impair both of their memories... No everything was fine. She kept repeating that to herself. Maintaing control was key.


End file.
